I've Learned my Lesson
by fulltimereviewer
Summary: Another season, which meant another chance of me winning the million dollars. That was my only goal—other than making sure that Goth girl doesn't get anywhere near my man. But then LeShawna had to ruin it by showing the video. DxC one-shot, please read!


**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN TDI!**

**I've Learned My Lesson**

Another season, which meant another chance of me winning the million dollars. That was my only goal—other than making sure that Goth girl doesn't get anywhere near my man.

Duncan and I were meant for each other, even though I don't always express my love around him. He and I just clicked and deep inside, I always wanted it to stay like that.

But then LeShawna had to ruin it by showing the video of Duncan and her kissing.

_Suddenly, I heard a loud thwacking at the door. "Come in!" I yelled over the roar of my blow dryer._

_It was LeShawna with a laptop. Random? We aren't even friends._

"_Did you need something?" I asked while turning the dryer off and pulling my hair into a bun._

"_Girl, I'd sit down if I were you." She cautioned while handing the computer to me. I sat down, and watched the video on the screen._

_I watched the video over and over again, constantly telling myself that it was only another nightmare for me or this could've been part of a challenge but seeing his lips molding with hers just shattered my heart to pieces._

Sure, I wasn't the nicest girlfriend, but I never pictured Duncan actually kissing Gwen.

Gwen.

That little bitch that I've always hated since the series started. Sure I was on Team Gwen for sometime during TDA but that was only because of how much a loser Trent was and that I didn't know about her and Duncan's secret friendship.

When I found out, I wanted to break that girl's face. How dare she try to flirt with my man just because I wasn't on the set yet? Did she not understand Duncan was in love with me?

She tried convincing me that they were just "friends"(which I highly doubt). Then when I found about Gwen admitting she thought Duncan was hot. I wanted to get a chainsaw to rip her face off. Violent, yes but no one on this set understands the pain I'm going through.

This may happen a lot in movies or those high school shows ,but it isn't easy watching your boyfriend kiss the girl you've loathed since the time you met her.

Goth & Punk. What a horrible couple, in my opinion.

I wish I did something earlier.

I wish I could have stopped the two from kissing.

I wish Gwen never even came onto this show.

I wish Duncan would have never cheated on me.

So what if he and I didn't always meet eye-to-eye; we're opposites who attracted and fell in love with each other. That was the only thing that mattered to me; I loved him, he loved me.

But he doesn't . . . at least, now that she's got what she's secretly wanted.

If you're wondering how I handled this type of situation. I did what the average teenage girl would do; sob non-stop in her room the whole night. I sobbed into my pillow, gripping it with all my might. I constantly tried to persuade myself it was nothing but a dream or a prank. I even talked to my pillow asking it ridiculous questions about Duncan and I, and that bitch. . .

Morning came which meant another stupid challenge that I had to win. I lazily got up, not even bothering to fix my hair or brush my teeth. Disgusting right? Well that's what I thought of the video I watched—that and a million other emotions.

On my way to where we campers were supposed to meet, I saw Duncan and Gwen talking. Psssh, I bet they're just talking about where they should go to secretly make out.

I continued watching them, my eyes filled with hatred.

I just wanted to go over there and just tell them both off; and that's exactly what I did.

"Gwen!" I screamed with rage seeping out of my voice and nasty glare. All the anger and betrayal bubbling up inside me was about to be released.

She gasped in fear, quickly hiding behind Duncan. Pathetic…

"Look Princess this isn't—"Duncan started, probably wanting to say something like "this isn't what it looks like" but I didn't let him finish.

"You think I don't know about you two making-out behind my back." I spat viscously in both of their faces. Looks of guilt covered their pathetic faces and they remained silent giving me a chance to continue.

" Duncan what's wrong with you? I thought you loved me?" I choked on my sentence when asking if he loved me while a couple of tears were about ready to slide down my cheeks.

"Princess I do but—"  
"But what?" I snapped, cutting his sentence off once again. "I'm not good enough so you'd rather make out with this," I waved my hands all around Gwen," thing, this excuse of a person instead of being reasonable and talking to me?" I questioned, crossing my arms tightly over my chest.

Other campers surrounded us, whispering things to one another. Even Chris was there asking if he was getting all of this on camera. I didn't give a damn about any of them right now. "Well!" I yelled waiting impatiently for my answer.

I didn't get one.

"You know what Courtney, just back off of Duncan." I became livid hearing her scratchy voice.

"All you've done is be an over-bearing jealous harpy, and—"

I slapped right across her pale cheek.

Before she could even finish her sentence, I slapped her as hard as I could. I let out all my anger, frustration, and anguish in that slap.

She stumbled backwards while everyone else gasped in surprise. I must admit that was a little harsh but the way this girl has been acting around me and what she did to break my heart I just had to do something.

"Courtney what the hell is wrong with you?" Duncan snapped angrily at me. He held Gwen in place checking to see if she was alright. Unfortunately she was.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with me." I huffed and my nostrils flared slightly. "That I let some man, wait I'm sorry, juvenile delinquent—"A couple of the campers let out another gasp while I simply rolled my eyes at them. "Steal my heart them smash it into a million pieces along with you." I pointed to Gwen, who was giving me the evil eyes.

"Oh god Duncan how could you do this to me?" I choked out looking into his eyes. "How could you? I loved you!"

"Princess, I. . ."

"Don't Princess me." I growled, before I started crying. "Just-just p-please leave me the hell alone." I stammered, wiping more tears in my eyes.

I didn't want to go through with this right now. Even if this meant **elimination**, I ran back to my bed and continued to sob like a little girl who cried over her parents fighting like animals.

I expected to be kicked out to compete in today's challenge but I'm guessing Chris let it slide because no one called for me.

Bridgette occasionally stopped by to either comfort me or yell at Gwen and Duncan for their stupid mistake. Even Trent visited me. Sure he must be going through a lot, that his ex-girlfriend kissed the guy he hated but I wouldn't expect him to come visit me.

I appreciated that I had at least two people who cared, but that wasn't enough.

Although I hate to admit it.

I still wanted Duncan back.I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, "Why do I want him back?" I asked myself out loud.

I rolled over onto the heap of tissues that I used to wipe my eyes last night. I looked at the box of tissues lying on the ground; I got up and kicked it with all of my might sending across the room and onto my desk knocking off several knick-knacks.

I went over to my desk to pick up everything. I carelessly began throwing items up onto the desk. When I picked up the last item I stopped.

It was a picture. A picture of Duncan and me from when we snuck away from my parent's dinner party. I remember that night fondly.

That's the night I lost my virginity.

I felt a hot tear begin to form in my eye. I squeezed my eye shut. No! No Courtney, you are not going to cry!

I looked down at the photo again; I'm not going to cry! We looked so happy; our clothes were wrinkled and stained from our hot make-out session, and Duncan's face was covered in red lipstick smooches. I had hickeys up a down my neck, my hair was a tangled mess, but I looked happy.

We were happy, I thought we were happy. But, I guess that he wasn't.

I couldn't resist the urge to cry anymore. So I did. I cried.

I cried because I felt lonely.

I cried because I felt betrayed.

I cried because I was sorry.

I cried because I was confused.

I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. I have to talk to him. So, picture in hand. I went to talk to him.

Heavy metal could faintly be heard from the other side of Duncan's door. I can't believe I am about to do this. I raised my fist to the door. I pounded on the door with all my might five times. I waited, no answer. I began to bang on the door again, but it opened abruptly.

"What do you want?" Duncan harshly asked. I shuttered slightly, I've never heard his voice so dark, so grim. I looked up into his eyes, they looked slightly bloodshot like he had been crying. "Well?"

I snapped out of it," I…I … wanted to talk to you." He looked me up and down, and turned around. I followed him and shut the door behind me.

He sat down on his bed, I timidly sat at the other end. Surveying Duncan's room it was exactly like him, dark, messy, and comfortable. I noticed a small piece of something hanging from underneath his pillow. I assumed it was his old picture of me. Hell, I could be a picture of Gwen now. "Okay, you wanted to talk. What did you want?"

Duncan was staring me down with those soul-piercing blue eyes. I began to stammer again," W.. Wh… Why Duncan? Why did you kiss her?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed, " I don't know." Okay, not the answer I wanted ,but I guess I can accept it.

"Did you plan this Duncan?"

"No."

I turned my whole body towards him," So it was just spur of the moment, you just had so much passion for Gwen at the time you just had to kiss her?" I felt myself become angry again.

"Yea." He blurted sarcastically.

I furrowed my eyebrows," So you didn't think of the consequences of your actions at all!"

Duncan snatched himself off the bed," No! You know what. I guess I didn't because I'm not perfect like you. I don't plan out every fucking second of my life like you."

Okay, now I am so mad. "Perfect! Perfect! I can't believe you just said that. If I was perfect as you so kindly put it I wouldn't have lost my virginity to some cheating asshole like you!" I shouted loud enough so everybody could hear. I picked the picture frame off the bed, and threw it to Duncan.

He caught the picture and looked at it. He cried. Duncan started to cry. Mr. Tough Juvie Bad-Ass was crying.

I felt somewhat accomplished, I felt like I had shown him how I felt. I just felt a little of my pain, my anguish, my betrayal, my love.

I turned to walk out, but suddenly, I felt a small tug on my free hand. I turned around to see Duncan, who was more than just shedding a tear he was bawling. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said that over and over again. And, I just told him it was okay over and over again.

And, we just held each other like that for what was only a few minutes, but felt like hours. I pulled away from him, and held his hand. We sat back down on his bed.

Duncan looked over at me, "Princess, I am so sorry."

I know he's sorry, but I don't feel like he has learned his lesson, not quite yet.

"Duncan, I know you are sorry, and I'm glad you are. But," I rolled up my sleeve and pointed to the small heart on my upper arm," this is still broken. And, my trust for you is gone Duncan."

He looked at me with big puppy dog eyes," But, I said I was sorry. I am so sorry for what I did. I wish I could take it back."

I gave him a melancholy smile and rubbed his goatee, "Well Dunky, you're going to have to get me to trust you again."

"How do I do that?"

I gave him one of his signature smirks and ruffled his Mohawk," I guess you'll have to figure that one out on your own baby-doll."

Just to spite him, I slapped my ass as I walked out.

When I opened the door to go back to my room, the whole cast excluding Gwen was crouched outside some of the nosier ones with glasses in their hands. I rolled my eyes, and went back to my room.

_Later that night…_

I woke up to the vibrating of my PDA. I picked it up and I saw that I had a text message, it read:

_Hey Princess,_

_Wanna ditch this place for some PB& Jam?_

I smiled. Yeah, I think he learned his lesson.

**Add anything you want in your author's note here:**

**xoxoLadyGaGaDxCLoverxoxo: Oh I LOVED making this with fulltimereviewer! She did an awesome job editing and adding her part to the story! Gwen you little slut. . .you don't deserve anyone, you know that! Okay no matter how sad this is for Courtney, I need to make some type of happy ending. Oh I just need to! You could say I'm cursed when it comes to fluffy or sweet things :) You guys better give us some damn good, honest reviews because the two of us worked hard on this story and of course were going to keep DxC alive baby! ^_^**

**fulltimereviewer:**


End file.
